Das verflixte 7 jahr
by Imurah
Summary: Das verflixte 7.Jahr in Hogwards, man ist mitten in der schlimmsten Altersphase, ca 18Jahre, die Gefühlswelt steht Kopf, die Abschlussprüfungen kommen immer näher, der Unterricht wird stressiger und strenger, viele neue Zauberertricks müssen gekonnt sein,
1. Im Hogwards Express

ok Leute, jetzt hab ich keine Ahnung wieviele Storys und Oneshots von der lieben Gugi gelesen das mich das zum selberschreiben inspiriert hat, aber mal schaun was ihr so davon haltet.

** b Disclaimer: /b **nix meine Figuren,alle gehören sie der JKRschnief will wenigstens einen mein nennnen... nur meine Story ist meinfestklammer

hoffe ich jedenfalls

** b Pairing: /b **Harry/Draco... aber mal schaun ob und was noch so zustande kommt

** b Genre: /b **ja was denn wohl, wenn man Gugi-Fan ist, kann doch dann nur slash und lemon bei rauskommen, allerdings soll die Romantik nicht zu Kurz kommen

** b Inhalt: /b **Das verflixte siebente Jahr in Hogwards, man ist mitten in der schlimmsten Altersphase, ca 18Jahre, die Gefühlswelt steht Kopf, die abschlussprüfungen kommen immer näher, der Unterricht wird stressiger und strenger, viele neue Zauberertricks müssen gekonnt sein, wie das Apparieren, da kann schon mal was schief gehen, selbst bei einem Wunderkind wie Draco, und wer muß drunter leiden? Harry...

_** b i Das verflixte 7. Jahr /i /b **_

_ i " Im Hogwards- Express" /i _

Harry freute sich schon auf die Ankunft in Hogwards, sollte er doch endlich seine alten Freunde wieder treffen. Ron, der den Sommer über bei Hermine gewesen war, um die Familie kennenzulernen. Dean, der den Sommer über schon erste Joberfahrungen bei Charlie Weasley in Rumänien gesammelt hatte und Seamus..., mal sehen wie er den Sommer verbracht hatte.

Er selber hatte mal wieder die Dursleys ertragen müssen, aber zum Glück war dies der letzte Sommer gewesen. Wenn dieses Schuljahr beendet war, würde er beim Zaubererministerium als Auror arbeiten.

Es gab nur einen einzigen Wehmutstropfen, er würde Draco nicht mehr sehen. Seit gut zwei Jahren wußte er nun, das er ihn mochte, und das nicht nur ein wenig, aber Draco würde nach der Schule von seinem Vater aus, nach America geschickt werden, um dort eine höhere Universität zu besuchen, wie der Blondschopf am Ende des letzten Schuljahres voller Stolz erzählt hatte und seine Brust noch weiter anschwellen ließ. Er würde ihn nie wieder sehen, aber vielleicht würde ihm das auch helfen, über diese Verliebtheit, denn mehr gestand er sich nicht ein, hinweg zu kommen. Leise seufzte er auf, blickte aus dem Fenster und erblickte in diesem Moment im Spiegelbild Draco draussen am Abteil vorbeilaufen. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, musste der Blonde ihn natürlich entdecken.

Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf den Lippen machte Draco sich auch sogleich daran die Tür des Abteils zu öffnen, um seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen.- Potter ärgern- ja das hatte ihm den Sommer über gefehlt. Mit einem Schmunzeln registrierte er das ergebene Schliessen der Augen Potters und die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die einen Seufzer hervorliessen. Nur einen Augenblick verweilte er vor der Tür um sich den Anblick zu gönnen. Ja, Potter hatte sich in den letzten Jahren gut entwickelt. Aus dem unterernährten knöchernen Jungen war ein gutgebauter Mann mit schlanken Hüften und einem netten kleinen Hintern geworden.

Halt, Stop, befahl er seinen Gedankengängen, wo wanderten die denn hin? Potter war abstossend! Der hatte keinen netten kleinen Hintern. Etwas blass im Gesicht wandte er sich nun doch ab und machte sich leicht verwirrt, wegen seiner eigenen Gedanken, auf zu seinem Abteil, wo Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle auf ihn warteten.

Nach einer Weile öffnete Harry verwundert die Augen, hatte sich die Tür doch nicht geöffnet, kam keine spöttische Bemerkung seitens Malfoys. Das konnte ja doch noch eine wenigstens angenehme Zugfahrt werden. Mit einem Schmunzeln schloss er seine Augen und entspannte sich. Warum ihn Malfoy wohl in Ruhe gelassen hatte? Ok, sein Äusseres hatte sich schon in den letzten Jahren gewandelt, dank dem gutbestückte Verließ seiner Familie in der Gringotts Bank und Hermine, die im letzten Jahr mit ihm im Dorf Hogsmeade einkaufen war. Seit dem hatte er einige ausgewählte Kleidungsstücke, wie die enge Lederhose in schwarz und das passende, bis zum Hosenbund reichende, Shirt in Dunkelgrün,das perfekt mit seinen grünen Augen harmonierte. Hermine hatte damals scharf die Luft eingesogen und beim ausatmen einen pfeifenden Ton von sich gegeben, der Harry bis unter die Haarwurzeln erröten liess. " Das kaufst du! Und damit ist jedwede Diskussion beendet." hatte Hermine damals bestimmend gesagt, und Harry hatte es gekauft. Aber es waren natürlich auch noch einige anders Stücke geholt worde. Hermine war in einen regelrechten Kaufrausch verfallen. Seit dem benötigte er keine abgetragenen Sachen mehr von seinem Vetter Dudley, der nun doch einige Nummern breiter war.

Doch bisher hatte er diese beiden bestimmten Kleidungsstücke noch nie angehabt und leicht zweifelnd fragte er sich, ob er es überhaupt jemals anziehen werde. Ob es Draco gefallen würde?

Bevor er sich näher darüber Gedanken machen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Abteil und der Rest der Griffindor-Clique trat ein. Ron mit Hermine, die sich anhimmelten, Dean, der sich mit Seamus angeregt über seine Erfahrung mit der Drachenzucht unterhielt. Ginny kam mit einer Hufflepuff am Arm herein, die sich scheinbar leicht unwohl unter all den Griffindors fühlte.

Freudig und lautstark begrüßten sich alle untereinander.

" Hi Harry, na wie waren die Ferien? Hat Dudley wieder ein Kringelschnwänzchen abbekommen?" kicherte Ron lauthals los. Nie würden sie diese Geschichte vergessen, als Harry damals im ersten Schuljahr von Hagrid abgeholt wurde.

" Nene, ich durfte mich etwas körperlich betätigen." erklärte Harry und zeigte stolz seine Oberarme, die einiges an Muskeln zugenommen hatten. Wieder mal seufzte Hermine leise auf, was ihr einen strafenden aber auch belustigten Blick von ihrem Freund Ron einbrachte.

" Damit wirst du alle Blicke Hogwards auf dich ziehen." meinte Hermine und strich zärtlich über sein Oberarm, was ihr einen scharfen Blick von Ron einbrachte, der eifersüchtig über sie wachte. Schnell zog er sie wieder an seine Seite, bevor sie noch auf dumme Ideen kam und lieber bei Harry bleiben wollte, und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss, der den Rest des Abteils zum aufjauchsen brachte.

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen lösste er sich wieder von seiner besseren Hälfte und schmunzelte in die Runde.

" Eigentlich will ich ja nur von einem den Blick auf mich ziehen." nuschelte Harry ganz leise vor sich hin, doch Hermine hörte ihn trotzdem. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, weit weg in eine fremde Welt wo er und Draco keine Feinde sondern Freunde waren, wo er an seiner Seite gehen würde, sie gemeinsam über verschiedene Dinge gelacht hätten und er seine Gefühle Draco gegenüber offen erklären könnte. Doch diese Welt gab es nicht.

In seinem Inneren stöhnte er auf, erinnerte er sich doch wieder an den Traum von letzter Nacht, als er zu Draco in das Slytherin- Verliess ging. Dort hatte er den Platinblonden in seinem Zimmer aufsuchte und ihn verlangend geküsst. Draco antwortete ihm leidenschaftlich, leise Seufzer erklangen im Zimmer, beider Hände waren auf Wanderschaft gegangen.

" Harry, Hey Harry? Wo bist Du denn mit deinen Gedanken, das du ganz rot wirst. " Ron bekam von Hermine einen kräftigen Tritt, da er wieder mal in einem völlig falschen Moment, das völlig falsche gesagt hatte. Nun errötete Harry noch mehr und den anderen im Abteil fiel es nun auch auf. Lachend zogen jetzt auch alle anderen über ihn her, versuchten ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch Harry blieb eisern, auch wenn er sich innerlich wand.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte mit seinen Freunden über seine tiefsten Gefühle reden, aber Ron würde vor Schreck schier in Ohnmacht fallen, und Hermine würde versuchen ihn mit guten Argumenten, wie sie wahrscheinlich fand, zu überzeugen das Draco der völlig Falsche wäre.

Keiner seiner Freunde würde es verstehen, also schwieg er, witzelte noch etwas, das er von fliegenden Erdbeertorten geträumt hätte, und lachte mit der Gruppe obwohl ihm eher zum Heulen zumute gewesen wäre. Mit jeder Meile die sie nun vorwärts kamen, kamen sie auch an die Abschlussprüfungen, und näher an das Abenteuer, welches auf Harry und Draco wartete, und von dem beide jedoch noch nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten. Denn wenn sie jetzt schon etwas davon geahnt hätten, wären wahrscheinlich beide gleichzeitig aus dem Zug gesprungen.

So aber sassen beide entspannt in ihren Abteilen und lachten ahnungslos mit ihren Freunden.


	2. Ankunft in Hogwards

Hier nun das zweite Kapitel meiner Herzensgeschichte, ich hoffe doch es gefällt euch ebenso wie das erste. Ohh Himmel, das war echt schwer zu schreiben, habe das Gefühl es ist etwas schwermütig geworden, aber ich hab ja auch nie gesagt, das es besonders witzig wird. So ich hoffe natürlich wieder über ehrliche Kritiken eurerseits, denn nur so kann man sich verbessern.

Mal sehen wie lange ich dann für das dritte Kapitel brauche, hab ja dafür schon zwei Wochen gebraucht, aber in Hogwards kann es ja nur leichter werden; für mich zum schreiben.

So nachdem ja nun schon einige die Rohfassung gelesen haben, ist mein Beta nun mit der Korrektur fertig. Keine Angst, es gibt nur ein paar kleine Umformulierungen, nix dramatisches

Und nun viel Spass bei:

_ i "Ankunft in Hogwards" /i _

Als es einige Stunden später draussen dunkler wurde, zog man sich im Griffindor- Abteil für Hogwards um. Dabei sahen nun auch die anderen, wie sich Harry´s Körper zum positiven verändert hatte. Sein Bauch war flach und gleichzeitig muskulös geworden; die Oberarme muskelbepackt, aber nicht zu aufdringlich. Zeugten sie doch von schwerer körperlicher Arbeit.

Hermines Augen wurden groß und sie musste einige Male schlucken, da ihr das Wasser regelrecht im Mund zusammenlief. In ihren Gedanken fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen jeden einzelnen Muskel seines Waschbrettbauches ab, bis hin zum Hosenbund. Leise seufzte sie auf. Ron stellte sich eifersüchtig vor Harry, doch sie versuchte ihn gleich wieder zur Seite zu drängen, nicht beachtend, das es ja eigentlich ihr Freund Ron war.

Dieser versuchte ihr mit einem schon fast schmerzhaft intensiven Kuss wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen, um ihr wieder bewusst zu machen, mit wem sie zusammen war. Welchen sie ebenso heftig erwiderte. Erst gute fünf Minuten später bekamen beide mit, das schon geraume Zeit heftig applaudiert wurde, und selbst Harry einen heiseren Pfiff ausgestossen hatte.

Ginny küsste ihre Freundin ebenfalls auf den Mund, die daraufhin leicht rot wurde, was dem Rest der Gruppe natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. Daraufhin nahm sie die kleine Braunhaarige fest in den Arm, um ihr die Sicherheit zu geben, die die Kleine zu brauchen schien. Seamus seufzte neidisch auf, wünschte er sich doch auch schon seit geraumer Zeit einen Partner; an den er sich ankuscheln konnte; der ihn küsste; ihn streichelte...; und vielleicht auch noch vieles mehr. Er war es leid allein zu sein.

Aber der den er wollte, war im falschen Haus, im Haus ihrer ärgsten Konkurenten, den Slytherins.

Auch im Abteil der Slytherins machte man sich nun langsam für die Ankunft in der Zaubererschule bereit. Wenn gleich es dort gesitteter zuging. Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy mussten erst mal draussen Sittenwache schieben. Schliesslich durfte keiner Draco´s Traumkörper zu Gesicht bekommen, dem er es nicht ausdrücklich gestattete. Somit war momentan, sein bester Freund seit Schulbeginn, Blaise, der einzige der noch mit im Abteil war.

Leise unterhielten sie sich, während des Kleiderwechsels, über ihr selbsterklärten Lieblingsfeinde, die Griffindors. Dabei erwähnte Draco immer wieder gehäuft Harry,ohne das es ihm selbst bewusst war. Doch Blaise bekam es natürlich mit, waren sie schliesslich nicht umsonst beste Freunde, und kannten sich fast auswendig. Draco konnte sich daher auf dessen Verschwiegenheit verlassen. Leicht schmunzelte Blaise bei Draco´s Erzählung des Erlebten.

" Oh Mann, ich war echt kurz davor, ins Abteil zu stürzen und ihm auf diesen verlockenden Adamsapfel zu küssen, so wie sein Kopf leicht nach hinten gelegt war. Wie dieser kleine süsse Kehlkopf zuckte, als er schluckte. Mein Herz schlug im wahnsinnig schnell. Verdammt, ich glaub, ich fang an mich in ihn zu verlieben. Aber das geht nicht, er ist ein Griffindor!" Fast schon spieh er den Namen jenes Hauses aus, als wenn er die Hölle persönlich meinen würde.

"Dir ist bewusst, wenn du irgentetwas von diesem Gespräch nach aussen dringen lässt, bring ich dich persönlich um, das überlass ich dann nicht der Gnade dieser hirnlosen Sklaven Crabbe und Goyle, denn die beiden wären noch zu sanft mit dir."

" Jaja, du weißt, das du dich auf meine Verschwiegenheit verlassen kannst, geht es mir doch nicht viel anders als dir." Erstaunt starrte Draco Blaise ins Gesicht und gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu erkennen das er weitersprechen sollte, hatte Blaise ihn doch nun neugierig gemacht. Stand er etwa auf diesen Rotschopf Ron?

Schliesslich war das seiner Meinung nach noch der einzig herzeigbare Junge in diesem Haus.

Doch noch bevor Blaise zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, klopfte es zaghaft an der Glastür des Abteils und Parkinson steckte ihren Kopf durch.

" So langsam müssten wir uns auch umziehen. Wenn ihr dann fertig seid?"

Mit einem Aufseufzen und dem gleichzeitigen Aufstehen gab Draco zu Erkennen das sich die anderen drei Slyths auch umziehen dürften.

" Wir reden später weiter." Flüsterte Draco seinem Schulfreund zu, welches dieser mit einem Nicken quitierte.

Zur selben Zeit wurde Ginny wegen ihrer Freundin ausgequetscht, welche sich dann doch noch zu ihrem Haus aufgemacht hatte, um noch ein paar Freunde zu treffen, die sie den Sommer über nicht getroffen hatte.Und um sich ebenfalls für die Ankunft in Hogwards umzuziehen.

Leicht errötet gab sie Auskunft, wie sie sich begegnet waren, und was geschehen war, das sie zusammen waren. Ginny hatte nicht mal lange zu erzählen begonnen als Harry´s Gedanken schon wieder zum blonden Slytherin abschweiften. Doch zum Glück bekamen es die anderen diese Mal nicht mit, da sie ganz fasziniert Ginny lauschten.

Dabei sah er im Spiegelbild des Fensters Draco und Blaise an ihrem Abteil vorbeilaufen und seufzte erneut auf. Warum ausgerechnet Der? Warum nicht einer aus Ravenclaw oder zur Not auch aus Hufflepuff? Jedes andere Haus war besser als dieses Schlangenverliess. Doch genau zu diesem Verliess gehörte der Mann, der sein, Harry´s, Herz erobert hatte, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte. Das war nicht fair, wo er doch wusste das Draco ihn verabscheute, die ganzen Jahre verabscheut hatte. Da er derjenige war, der überlebt hatte, als der Meister der Totesser, der-dessen-Name-nicht-ausgesprochen-werden-darf, fast vernichtet wurde.

" Das ist nicht fair." Murmelte Harry seinem Spiegelbild entgegen, ohne das ihm bewusst war das er es laut ausgesprochen hatte. " Was ist nicht fair? Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Du bist heute schon die ganze Zeit so abwesend. Sag nicht du hast dich verliebt?"Völlig ernst schaute Ron ihm tief in die Augen und Harry wusste, das er vor Ron, seinem besten Freund seit er nach Hogwards gekommen war, nichts verheimlichen konnte. Fast schon schmerzhaft schluckte er den Kloss in seinem Hals hinunter, und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als der Zug die Ankunft am Bahnhof von Hogwards mit einem lauten Pfiff bekannt gab.

Dankbar für diesen Aufschub drängelte er mit den anderen hinaus, um sich noch einen Platz in einer der Kutschen zu sichern, auch wenn er wusste das seine Freunde immer einen Platz für ihn freihalten würden. Aber so brauchte er erstmal nichts zu erklären, war er sich doch selber unschlüssig wie diese Verliebtheit angefangen hatte.

Draussen winkte er seinem großen Freund Hagrid zu, der sich mal wieder den Erstklässlern annahm und der überschwenglich zurück winkte.

"Morgen nach dem Unterricht in der Hütte zum Tee." gab der Halbriese mit Lippenbewegung zu verstehen, welche auch von Draco mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln bemerkt wurde.

"Uhh, na Potter, morgen ein kleines Techtelmechtel mit deinem herzallerliebsten Halbriesen? Aber pass ja auf das du oben liegst, sonst wirst noch zerquetscht." Lachend ging Draco mit Blaise und seinen beiden selbsternannten Bodyguards im Schlepptau an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne ihn leicht zu streifen und beide nahmen im gleichen Moment den Duft des andern war. Harry´s leichter Duft nach Apfel und noch etwas weiterem süssem, was Draco vorerst nicht einordnen konnte, lies ihn schon beinahe aufstöhnen, doch er konnte sich noch zusammennehmen. Jedenfalls bis sie in einer Kutsche sassen und somit ausser Sichtweite und Hörweite Potters waren. Sobald er in der Kutsche saß, legte er den Kopf an die Lehne hinter ihm, und liess einen lauten Seufzer über seine schmalen Lippen kommen.

"Draco hat einen neuen Duft. Oh Himmel, ich überlebe dieses Jahr nicht. Wie soll ich mich denn nur auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, wenn er im gleichen Raum ist?" Harry war kurz vor dem Verzweifeln, und schickte dem Blonden einen verklärten Blick hinterher, der auch den anderen Jungen aus seinem Haus alles erklärte.

Seamus nahm in kurz in den Arm und gab ihn damit zu verstehen,das er dies gut nachvollziehen konnte und zeigte ihm mit einem Wink seines Kopfes, wer in seinem Herz spuckte. Mit einem flachen ergebenen Lächeln begab sich nun auch Harry Richtung der Kutschen, mit denen sie auf das Schloss zu steuerten.


	3. Das Geständnis

Huhu, mal den Finger heb ich hab das dritte Chapter endlich fertigfreu und wie immer hat es sich mit der Zeit wieder selbstständig gemacht, zum Glück konnte ich sie noch in ihren Räumen gefangen halten, aber so langsam... naja , nun aber die Story...

_i "Das Geständniss"/i_

In der Kutsche schaffte es Harry noch, den fragenden Blicken der anderen auszuweichen. Ron hüstelte mehrmals laut und vernehmlich um die Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes zu erringen, doch dieser tat so als wenn er nichts hören würde. Seamus sah leicht schmunzelt aus dem Fenster, schien er doch der Einzige zu sein, der dieses kleine Zwischenspiel von den beiden Rivalen richtig interpretiert hatte.

Harry hatte seine Augen bis zur Ankunft in Hogwards geschlossen gehalten, dachte an seine Lieblingsmuggelband und versuchte sich die Musik vorzustellen. Leise summte er eine Melodie von in Extremo, wobei Hermine nach kurzer Zeit sich anschloss und mitsummte. Erstaunt öffnete er seine Augen und schaute zu ihr hinüber, doch sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen an Ron gekuschelt, der ihr leicht über den Rücken strich. Nach einiger Zeit summte die ganze Kutsche und die Zeit bis zur Ankunft am Haupttor verging wie im Fluge.

Währenddessen versuchte in einer anderen Kutsche ein gewisser neugieriger Blaise seinen besten Freund zu löchern, was denn diese Aktion vor den Kutschen zu bedeuten hatte. Doch Draco schwieg mit einem leicht süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen und sah ihn nur vielsagend an.

"Dieses Jahr gehört er mir." Flüsterte er leise in Blaise Ohr, so das seine beiden gehirnlosen Leibwächter nichts mitbekamen. Ok, sie hätten es sowieso nicht vestanden, selbst wenn er es ihnen buchstabiert hätte.

Auch ihre Kutsche kam nach wenigen Minuten am Haupttor an und sie stiegen aus, um in die große Halle zu gehen.

Vor dem Eingang stand aber nicht wie üblich Professor McGonagall, sondern Snape. Wie erstarrt blieben die Griffindors stehen und rührten sich nicht mehr vom Platz. So etwas hatte es in den vergangenen sechs jahren nicht gegeben. Immer stand sie dort oben und begrüsste sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Plötzlich wurden sie von hinten angestossen, und eine schnarrende Stimme, die nur einem weißblonden Slytherin gehören konnte, fragte: " Na Potter, da hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder? Ist deine liebe Mami mal nicht da um dich zu tätscheln." Lachend ging das Quartett an den geschockten Griffindors vorbei und grinsten ihren Hauslehrer siegessicher an.

Dieser konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seine Mundwinkel minimal spottend erhoben, zu den Griffindors zu schauen und mit einer leichten Bewegung eine Einladung anzudeuten.

"Die Erstklässler können einem heute echt leid tun." Murmelte Ron ganz leise neben Harry, und Hermine stimmte mit einem fast unsichtbaren Nicken ein. " Zum Glück ist Hagrid bei ihnen." sagte Harry ebenso leise gesprochen, damit ihr verhasster Zaubertranklehrer nichts mitbekam.

"Dieses Schuljahr beginnt mit einem Grausen, hoffen wir das es nicht so endet."

"Aber was ist mit McGonagall?" fragte Harry leise, ein wenig mit sich selber redend, doch die anderen hatten es gehört. Sie wussten das zwischen Harry und der Griffindor- Hauslehrerin ein engeres Band bestand. Schon seit Harry mit einem Jahr in die Muggelwelt zu seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys, kam. Damals hatte sie ihn gar nicht dort lassen wollen, wusste sie doch wie grausam seine einzige Familie sein würde, doch Dumbledore hatte sich nicht erweichen lassen, und nachdem das Kleinkind abgelegt war, hatte er sie mit sich mitgezogen.

Schulterzuckend, da sie es auch nicht wussten, zogen sie ihn an Professor Snape vorbei in Richtung der großen Halle.

Dies war nun schon viel Jahre her. Nun begann sein letzten Jahr auf Hogwards. Nur noch in diesem Jahr würde er Draco sehen, er musste nur noch diese eine Jahr seine heimliche Liebe geheimhalten. 'Nein, Stop, ich will nicht schon wieder an ihn denken.' Verzweifelt rief sich Harry innerlich zur Ordnung.

In der großen Halle setzte sich die kleine Gruppe an ihren Tisch. Doch Harry sass ungünstiger weise direkt mit Blickrichtung zu seinem heimlichen Verehrer, der im gleichen Moment zu ihm hinüber sah und ein Grinsen aufsetzte, als könne er dessen Gedanken lesen.Als Draco ihm auch noch einen kleinen Kuss zuwarf, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen und Harry verliess fluchtartig die Halle, bevor die Erstklässler hereinkamen. Nur einen Moment blieben die anderen Drei wie geschockt sitzen und rannten dann ihrem Freund hinterher, holten ihn aber erst vor dem Bild der fetten Dame ein, wo er unschlüssig davor stand, da er das Passwort noch nicht erfahren hatte.

Ron sah siegessicher zu Harry, jetzt würde er ihm nicht mehr entwischen können. Ron, der es in diesem, ihrem letzten Jahr, doch noch zum Vertrauensschüler geschafft hatte; was keiner mehr geglaubt hatte; wusste das Passwort schon seit der Zugfahrt.

Denn dort mussten sich alle Vertrauensschüler gleich am Anfang in einem seperaten Abteil treffen um die Passwörter für ihr Haus zu empfangen.

" Lion Heart" sagte Ron laut und deutlich zur fetten Dame, hakte sich aber im selben Moment bei Harry unter, damit dieser nicht flüchten konnte und zog ihn zur Couch vor dem Kamin. Dieser war jetzt im Spätsommer natürlich noch aus, aber es war ihr Stammplatz, dies war ihre Couch.

Hermine setzte sich links neben Harry und Ron rechts, beide sahen ihn erwartungsvoll und Luftanhaltend an.

Seamus setze sich auf den Tisch gegenüber dieser Couch.

" Und nun raus mit der Sprache. Was hat dieser Glanz in deinen Augen zu bedeuten? Und warum bist du wie von der Tarantel aufgesprungen als du zum Tisch der Slytherins gesehen hast?" Ron schien wirklich völlig ahnungslos zu sein, Seamus fing an zu lachen, denn eigentlich war es doch wirklich schon im Zug nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Dieses brachte ihm einen beleidigten Blick von Ron ein der das natürlich nicht witzig fand, er sich eher ausgeschlossen fühlte.

"Ok, ich sag es ja." Harry schluckte den festsitzenden Kloss in seinem Hals runter. " Ja, ich hab mich in jemanden verkuckt, aber er hasst mich. Das weiß ich, wir hassen uns nun schon seit Jahren und nach diesem Jahr geht er weit weg, wo ich einfach nicht hinterher komme. Da hat diese Liebe doch keine Chance. " Nun kullerten sogar ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter und er wurde sogleich von Hermine sanft umarmt und getröstet.

Seamus verstand ihn gut, ging es ihm doch nicht anderes, mit seiner Liebe, und so nickte er ihm zustimmend zu. "Es ist Draco, oder?" Ron murmelte es leise, wusste er doch nicht, ob er ihm in dieser Hinsicht unterstützen sollte, oder es ihm lieber ausreden. Einerseits wünschte er ihm ein bischen Glück, und Draco war ja nun wirklich ein Sechser im Lotto. Andererseits wusste er um die Rivalitäten und Feindschaften zwischen diesen beiden Häusern, woran sie nicht unbeteiligt gewesen waren, und sah daher keine Möglichkeit der Versöhnung.

Von Harry kam nur ein unscheinbares Nicken, danach senkte sich sein Kopf wieder, er versank in seiner Verzweiflung. Seamus wollte dieses aber nicht zulassen, er hockte vor ihm nieder und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

" Ich erober mir Blaise und du dir Draco, das wird das heisseste Jahr was Hogwards je erlebt hat." damit erreichte er, das Harry schmunzelte, Ron zu glucksen anfing, und Hermine errötend kicherte.

Als die anderen Griffindors dann einige Zeit später vom Essen kamen und sich die Bäuche rieben; wobei Ron auffiel, das er dieses verpasst hatte; war die Stimmung im Raum wieder fröhlicher als noch wenige Stunden vorher. Viel Planungen, wie die Slytherins zu erobern waren, waren geschmiedet worden. Einige sehr waghalsige, verrückte Versuche kamen dabei zustande, worüber herzlich gelacht wurde. Aber auch ernsthaftere Überlegungen waren angestellt worden, denn alle drei dachten sich, das ihr schwarzhaariger Held auch ein bischen Glück im Leben verdient hatte. Und wenn Draco dieses Glück war, dann sollte es so sein.

Wenige Minuten nach den anderen kam dann auch Ginny mit einer Gruppe Erstklässler durch das Portrait, und sah grummelnd zu ihrem größeren Bruder. " Das wäre eigentlich deine Aufgabe gewesen. Das weißt du doch, oder? " Mit einem strafenden Blick ging sie auf ihren rothaarigen Bruder los und kitzelte ihn ab. Wenn es um Harry ging, konnte sie ihm nie böse sein.

Mit einem Wink zu den Erstklässlern, kamen sie auch an den Tisch und legten allerlei Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch, welches die Vier gierig an sich rissen und verschlangen. Miutenlang war nur das genussvolle Schmatzen im Raum zu hören, bis auch von den Vieren dann ein entspanntes Aufseufzen kam, welches anzeigte das sie gesättigt waren.


	4. Böses Erwachen

Lang lang ist das letzte Kapitel her, darum versuch ich einfach mal weiterzuschreiben. Ich hoffe ich bin dann noch so halbwegs in der Geschichte drin, wenn es etwas zu beanstanden gibt, dann sagt es mir direkt, denn sonst kann ich es nicht ändern.

Ach ja, habe jetzt eine ungefähre Planung von der Story, wenn sie sich nicht wieder wie im vorherigen Kapitel, selbständig, machen. Also ab Chapter 5 kommt es ganz allmählich zum Zusammenführen Augenbrauenheb, ab 7. kommt die Katastrophe Hände vors Gesicht halt und bei 10 hab ich es dann hoffentlich geschafft bete. Aber so genau weiß man das nie...

Wer genaueres wissen will, frage bitte die Charas selber...

i Böses Erwachen /i

Noch lange saßen die Siebenklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum, jeder ein Butterbier in der Hand; waren sie doch einfach noch zu aufgewühlt, um schlafen zu gehen. Harry konnte einfach nicht diesen zugeworfenen Handkuss von Draco aus seiner Erinnerung streichen, immer wieder sah er dieses Bild vor sich und hoffte, das Draco damit etwas, seinem Sinne entsprechendes, andeuten wollte. Hermine sah einmal kurz auf den Stundenplan und ließ einen leisen Schrei ertönen. Im selben Augenblick zerschellte ihre Flasche am Boden. Blitzartig drehten sich alle zu ihr um und Ron war wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aufgesprungen. "Zaubertränke..." murmelte Mine atemlos in die plötzliche Stille hinein. "Und das gleich morgen in den ersten zwei Stunden... mit Slytherin..."

Ein Aufstöhnen kam von der versammelten Gruppe und Ron murmelte leise: "Nicht nur, dass uns Snape das Frühstück verdirbt..., nein auch noch mit den Slytherins... . Und was erwartet uns morgen noch?" „Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei mit Rawenclaw." Wieder ein gemeinschaftliches Ausstöhnen. "Wahrsagen wieder mal mit Slytherin." Harry gluckste und murmelte, "die lassen uns aber auch nicht in Ruhe."

"Und last but not least; als wenn der Tag nicht schon schlimm genug wäre; sind dann die UTZ - Vorbereitungskurse mit offenem Ende." Ron ließ ein sehr deutliches und ergebenes Aufseufzen von sich hören, Neville ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Einzig Seamus und Harry versuchten ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, waren sie doch ganz froh darüber, dass sie häufiger Unterricht mit den Slyth hatten.

Gegen Mitternacht verabschiedete sich dann Hermine von den anderen Übriggebliebenen, gab Ron einen zärtlichen, aber doch intensiven Gute- Nacht- Kuss und ging dann in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Ron sah ihr mit einem wehmütigen Blick hinterher, wäre er doch viel lieber in ihren Armen geblieben; wie in den Sommerferien, als nichts sie trennen konnte.

Jede Nacht waren sie engumschlungen nebeneinander eingeschlafen und morgens fast zeitgleich aufgewacht, den Blick voll Liebe zueinander gewandt. Zärtliche Liebesspiele zum Wachwerden. Sehnsuchtsvoll seufzte Ron auf, hatte er doch seine Umgebung vergessen und ging zielsicher Hermine hinterher, um kaum drei Minuten später am Fuße der Treppe auf dem Boden zu sitzen.

Ein lautes und herzhaftes Lachen brachte ihn in seine Umwelt zurück und rotwerdend, ähnlich seiner Haarfarbe, drehte er sich zu den Jungs herum. Brummend murmelte er, "ja ja, Ihr habt gut lachen. Ich will zu ihr, mich an ihr Haar kuscheln, ihren Duft einatmen, ihre Wärme spüren, ihre Liebe in mich aufnehmen. Himmel! Ich will sie. "Sehnsuchtsvoll wurde seine Stimme immer lauter und gerade als er sich umdrehte, um zum Jungenschlafsaal frustriert hoch zu stiefeln, kam eine kleinlaute Stimme vom oberen Absatz der Treppe zum Mädchenbereich.

" Nun komm schon Liebling, wie lange willst du denn noch unten rumsitzen und mich erfrieren lassen." Mit einem Aufjuchzen kam der Rothaarige auf die Beine und sprang seiner Herzensdame regelrecht in die Arme. Innig umarmend und küssend verschwanden die Beiden um die Ecke der Treppe und waren verschwunden.

Von unten war noch einige Minuten ein Jodeln und Klatschen zu hören.

Nach einiger Zeit entschieden die übriggebliebenen "Herren" dann auch in die Betten zu verschwinden und begaben sich ihrerseits die Treppe zum Schlafraum hinauf. Doch wer dachte, dass sie nun endlich schlafen würden, hatte sich getäuscht. Noch lange unterhielten sie sich und schmiedeten weitere Pläne zur Eroberung der Slytherins. Die ersten "Angriffe" sollten in Snapes Unterricht stattfinden, noch bis 2 Uhr morgens wurde herzlich gelacht und alles regelrecht militärisch organisiert. Doch irgendwann holte sie der Schlaf in seine zärtliche Umarmung.

"Harry... guten Morgen mein schwarzer Dämon... komm schon mach deine Augen auf, damit ich deine Smaragde sehen kann." Lieblich hörte Harry noch weit weg die leise Stimme Draco´s am Ohr murmeln. "Mhhhhhh..." Harry zog die Stirn kraus, wobei er dann ein leises Lachen von Draco hörte. " Draco?"

Nun schon im Halbschlaf hinübergewechselt, hörte er auch noch andere Stimmen im Hintergrund, sowie leises Gekicher und ein Räuspern. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln schlug er nun doch die Augen auf und sah Seamus direkt vor seiner Nase. Schockiert wich er ein paar Zentimeter im Bett zurück, war es doch nicht der, den er erwartet hatte. "Guten Morgen schwarzer Dämon, mein Herzallerliebster..." Mit einem Lachen entfernte sich Seamus ein Stückchen von Harrys Gesicht und hielt siegessicher die Hand in Richtung der anderen Jungs auf. Mit einem Lachen, das Draco´s zum verwechseln ähnlich war, nahm er die Münzen aus den Händen der Anderen. " Ich hab euch gesagt, ich schaffe es das er in weniger als 5 Minuten wach ist. Und er ist wach... ich bin ja so gut." Ein Kichern kam wieder von Seamus Lippen. " Es ist manchmal doch gut wenn man in Verwandlungen aufpasst. Nicht wahr Harry?" Mit einem unwilligen Brummen wollte sich Harry wieder auf die andere Seite drehen und seinen süßen Traum zurückholen, doch machten ihm die anderen aus dem Saal einen Strich durch die Rechnung, und zerrten ihn aus dem Bett in Richtung Duschraum.

Mit einer etwas peinlich werdenden Erhebung in der Körpermitte, aus seinem Traum hervorgehend, stellte er sich dann in eine der vielen Duschkabinen und lies kaltes Wasser über seinen, vom Schlaf noch warmen Körper, rieseln. Nur einen Moment war ein Aufkeuchen aus eben dieser Kabine zu hören, welches sich nur Augenblicke später in ein wohliges seufzen umwandelte.

Nachdem sich sein Körper wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, seifte er ihn sich mit seinem Shampoo- und Duschgel ein, das nach Apfel roch. Er liebte diesen Duft.

Nachdem er auch die Haare mit diesem Duschgel eingeschäumt hatte, ließ er warmes Wasser über seinen gebräunten Körper rieseln, bis es an der Tür zum Bad klopfte.

" Harry...!" Schon wieder hörte er Draco´s Stimme. "Seamus! Lass das, du weißt das mich das irritiert."

" Ehm Harry...!" Fragend kam Seamus Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke des Bades.

„Das war ich eben nicht." Mit einem Satz war Harry an der Tür um den, wie er ihn für sich nannte, unliebsamen Scherzkeks, eine Lektion zu erteilen. Doch er blieb wie erstarrt in der geöffneten Tür stehen, noch nass vom duschen und wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte.

In der Tür stand wirklich und wahrhaftig der blonde Teufel. Mit einem Satz war die Tür wieder zugeknallt und Harry rutschte an der anderen Seite der Tür zum Boden hinab. Wie war der Slytherin hier hereingekommen? Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Panisch sah er sich im Raum um, nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, die es leider nicht gab. Nach einem Moment spürte er den fragenden Blick Seamus auf sich und sah leidend zu ihm hoch.

" Ich bin fertig, fix und fertig. " Nur ein Flüstern brachte Harry zustande. "Wie kommt Draco in unseren Schlafraum? Das ist nur ein Alptraum, oder ein Zauber... das war nur eine Holographie. "

" Harry, wenn du weiter so rumtrödelst kommst du noch zu spät zu Zaubertränke. Ich bin von Professor Dumbledore geschickt worden, um dich abzuholen, weiß der Teufel warum," grummelte Draco auf der anderen Seite der Tür. "Aber wenn du nicht gleich rauskommst, mach ich die Tür auf und schlepp dich so hin, wie du dich jetzt gerade vor mir präsentiert hattest."

" Ok ok, ich komm ja gleich, gib mir zwei Minuten und warte unten auf mich, Malfoy." Leicht durcheinander versuchte Harry seine Gedanken zu sortieren. 'Warum schickte Dumbledore gerade Malfoy, wo er doch wusste, dass wir uns auf den Weg zum Kerker nur fetzen würden? Und wie war Malfoy an den anderen vorbei gekommen?'

"Wir müssen schnellstens das Passwort wieder ändern lassen!" Leise mit einem leicht panischen Unterton in der Stimme, ging er, vorsichtig ins Zimmer umsehend, dann doch in den Schlafsaal zurück, um sich fertig anzuziehen. Malfoy hatte den Saal wie abgesprochen verlassen. Na ja ihm blieb ja nichts anderes übrig. Nach guten drei Minuten kam er dann die Treppe runtergeflitzt und fiel Draco fast in die Arme, der gerade wieder hochkommen wollte.

" Mann, Potter, da bist du ja endlich. Und sogar in Schuluniform... wie erfreulich... für die anderen Mitschüler." schnarrte Draco, der dieses Bild eines nackten Harrys einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf kriegen konnte. Fast unsichtbar schüttelte er abermals den Kopf, um es endlich aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen; denn dieses hatte er die letzten Minuten getan, die Harry noch zum Ankleiden gebraucht hatte. "Für dich nicht, Malfoy?" murmelte Harry leise neben Draco hergehend in Richtung Kerker. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt gegen den Brustkorb und schien durch seine Rippen springen zu wollen.

Innerlich den verkappten Schulleiter verfluchend, drehte er sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um, wollte zu einer malfoytypischen schnarrenden Antwort ansetzen, als er in dessen grüne Augen versank, die immer noch einen leichten Hauch von Schlaf in sich trugen, und so geheimnisvoll schimmerten.

"Öhm..." schluckte Draco. "Natürlich auch für mich erfreulich..." Wieder einmal stockte der Blonde in seiner Antwort. Harrys Mundwinkel verzogen sich amüsiert nach oben zu einem Schmunzeln, ein leises Kichern stahl sich von seinem Lippen. Als er einen scharfen Blick von Draco für dieses kichern erntete, legte er sich zwei Finger quer über die Lippen um so sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen. Bei Draco erzeugte dieses Schmunzeln, dass ein innerlicher Hebel umgelegt wurde und die kalte Maske der Gefühllosigkeit und Arroganz wieder zum Vorschein trat, welches sich auch auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war der blonde Slytherin wieder vorgegangen und sah dann zum Griffindor zurück. "Ich denke von hier an findest du den Weg allein zum Kerker und du hast sogar noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, um dich auf die Stunde vorzubereiten. Damit du nicht wieder dastehst wie der Schultrottel Neville. Immerhin bist du doch unser aller Held."

Den letzten Satz sprach er dann wieder in seiner für sich berühmten schnarrenden Tonlage und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes in die Richtung, zu der Harry ihm folgte. Zum Zaubertränkeverlies.

Harry folgte ihm leise seufzend. Ihm schien es, als hätte er mit dem Gekicher doch etwas übertrieben, wollte er doch den blonden Teufel nur ein bisschen aus der Reserve locken, um eventuell ein Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, ob dieser etwas für ihn empfand außer Verachtung.

Nachdem er beim Kerker angekommen war, setzte er sich auf seinen Platz in er zweiten Reihe und sah zu Draco herüber, der ihn jedoch ignorierte und sich angeregt mit Blaise unterhielt. Fast schien es so, als wäre dieser Morgen nur in der Fantasie des Jungen, der noch lebt, gewesen, oder ein Traum.

" Scheiße Blaise, ich habe den grünäugigen Helden dieser verflixten Zaubererwelt nackt gesehen und er sieht so was von rattenscharf aus," murmelte Draco zu seinem besten Freund. "Was denkt sich dieser verbohrte altersschwache senile und vollkommen bescheuerte Leiter dieser Anstalt, was sich Schule nennt, nur dabei." Blaise zuckte nur leicht die Schultern und versuchte krampfhaft ein Kichern und Glucksen zu unterdrücken.

" Und hat dir gefallen was du gesehen hast?"


	5. Schwänzen

Ok, also was war das jetzt im letzten Kapitel, was haben Draco und Harry da schon wieder angestellt und warum zum „Himmelherrgott" schickt dieser dumme, dumme Schulleiter Draco ausgerechnet nach Gryffindor? Also Leute glaubt mir, ich weiß es selber nicht, ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass sich das noch klären lässt. Sich vor Dumbi stellen und ihn scharf anseh

Die haben meine ganze Planung durcheinander gebracht. Schnief, so schaff ich das doch nie in 10 Chaptern, im letzten Kapitel sollte eigentlich der gesamte erste Schultag rein, und was ist... nicht mal die erste Stunde hat begonnen. Heul

Na mal sehen, ob ich in diesem Kapitel den ersten Schultag hinter mich bringe..

Ich danke wieder mal meiner lieben Beatleserin Severina35, die mich auch auf den kleinen Tipp gebracht hat, mal auf das ein oder andere Review zu antworten, was ich hiermit doch mal tun möchte:

**Ein ganz lieben Dank an**:

Amunet: In diesem Chapter wird zwar weniger auf den verwirrten Zustand von Draco eingegangen, aber das kommt natürlich noch... gg

Auch dir Mi-chan: Hoffe ich, dass dieses Chapter wieder zusagt... Diese verflixte Chapter hat mich mein Herzblut gekostet... Und trotzdem klingt es irgendwie langweilig.

Dir meiner Beta, will ich natürlich auch einen ganz lieben Dank sagen, nicht nur dass du mir bei diesen verflixten Rechtschreibungen und der Grammatik hilfst... heul und verzweifelt nein du schreibst mir auch noch so aufmunternde Reviews knutscha

Mal zu Mmml und Noire guck... Und habt ihr das neue Pittelchen schon entdeckt?

So nun geht's aber wirklich zum neuen Chapter und das nenne ich heute:

Kapitel 5: Schwänzen

Harry konnte sich einfach nicht auf Zaubertränke konzentrieren, er wusste, dass dieses Jahr sehr wichtig für ihn war, da es um die UTZ ging. Immer wieder gingen seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft und am häufigsten zu Draco und dessen Blick.

' Ohh Himmel was für ein Blick das war.' Harry war froh das er sitzen konnte, denn sonst hätte man gesehen, wie sehr ihm die Knie geschlottert hätten.

Energisch versuchte er zum zigsten Mal in dieser Stunde seine Gedanken in Richtung Zaubertränke zu dirigieren, doch ein Blick in die zweite Reihe, wo Draco saß, und schon war wieder alles futsch.

Dieser sah in genau dem gleichen Moment zu ihm hin, mit einem, wie Harry fand, merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen. Doch gleich darauf, drehte sich dieser wieder nach vorne und murmelte Blaise etwas leise ins Ohr.

Harry wünschte sich zum wiederholten Mal die Langohren der Weasley- Zwillinge, damit er hören konnte, was dieser Blonde und sein bester Freund zu besprechen haben, denn das es um ihn ging, merkte er daran, dass sich Blaise recht häufig nach ihm um sah. Als sie sich einmal gleichzeitig in die Augen sahen, funkelten Blaise braune Augen vergnügt auf, ein spöttisches Kopfnicken ging in Harrys Richtung.

" Mister Potter! Wären Sie gewillt dem Unterricht zu folgen?" Erklang die näselnde Stimme Snapes, " Denn wenn nicht, werden Sie wohl ihre Chance auf eine Auror- geeignete Note in diesem Jahr nicht mehr verwirklichen können."

Mit einem Seufzen widmete sich Harry wieder dem Professor zu. " Was haben Sie gesagt?" Ein lautes Lachen erklang im Kerker.

Er hatte nur mitbekommen, dass der Professor etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber nicht was dieser gesagt hatte. "So werden Sie den Abschluss in meiner Stunde nicht schaffen, Mister Potter, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

' Ich werde es dir schon beweisen, ölige Schlange.' Mit diesen und ähnliches Beschimpfungen in Gedanken, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Fleißig schrieb er jedes Wort auf, welches von Snapes Lippen kam, denn den Abschluss würde er schaffen, auf Gedeih und Verderb, und wenn er an Schlafmangel nach den UTZ umfallen würde.

Zum Glück schaffte er den Rest der Stunde ohne weiteres Auffallen, denn erst in der nächsten Stunde würden sie diesen Trank, den sie heute theoretisch durchgenommen haben, brauen. Die letzten fünf Minuten gestattete er sich dann aber doch, nochmals zum Blonden hinüberzuschielen. In just diesem Moment blickte auch der Slytherin zu ihm, und ihre Blicke verharkten sich. Grüne Augen in Blaugraue, in denen man kurzfristig Zärtlichkeit und Sehnsucht drin lesen konnte. Harry verschlug es den Atem, hatte er doch noch nie diesen Ausdruck in Dracos Augen gesehen. In seinen Augen musste diese Verwirrtheit, die er in diesem Moment spürte, zu lesen gewesen sein, denn der Blick des Slytherin verschloss sich wieder und die Maske saß perfekt.

Doch Harry würde diesen Ausdruck so schnell nicht vergessen, lag doch eine solche Zärtlichkeit in ihnen, aber auch ein Hunger, dass es sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Verstört bemerkte er im Hintergrund das Ende der Stunde, war die Zeit so schnell vergangen. Nochmals wanderte sein Blick zu Draco, doch dieser packte gerade seine Sachen zusammen, lachte mit Blaise über irgendwas vom ihm Gesagte. "Harry? Gehen wir?" Ron schupste ihn leicht an der Schulter, um ihn wieder mal auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. In letzter Zeit war Harry wirklich verträumt, konnte das alles nur an dieser Verliebtheit liegen? War er damals auch so gewesen? Als er noch heimlich schmachtend hinter Mine herlief. Nein er doch nicht. Er lief höchstens rot an, wenn sie ihn dabei ertappte...

Plötzlich spürte er ein paar Lippen auf Seine liegend. Verstört wich er ein paar Schritte zurück und erkannte seine Freundin. Fragend sah sie ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an. "Sorry, war etwas in Gedanken." Zärtlich zog er sie wieder an sich, vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, welches heute wieder besonders gut roch. Gut, eigentlich duftete es immer gut, nur heute lag da noch so ein anderer Geruch mit drin. War es der Sex von letzter Nacht?

Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, dass er davon süchtig wurde. Schon meldete sich seine untere Region wieder und er stöhnte leise auf. 'Himmel warum macht mich der Duft von ihr schon so kirre? Hoffentlich bleibt das ewig so.' Noch ein wenig fester zog er sie an sich, damit sie sein Verlangen spürte. "Lass uns die nächste Stunde blaumachen." flüsterte er leise an ihr Ohr, mit einem tieferen Timbre in seiner Stimme." Ich brauch dich jetzt wie die Luft zum Atmen."

"Aber..." " Bitte Mine." Mit vor Verlangen verdunkelten Augen sah er in die Ihren und sie wurde schwach. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken signalisierte sie ihre Bereitschaft und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment schon Richtung Gryffindorturm gezogen.

Harry bemerkte von alle dem nichts, er ging gedankenverloren Richtung Unterrichtsraum, wo ihn Prof. Binns schon erwartete.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, warum der Professor zu Stundenbeginn immer so wach wirkte, und trotzdem so einschläfernd den Unterricht erläutern konnte. Verwundert blickte er sich um, da Hermine und Ron nicht mehr hinter ihm waren. Wo die Beiden wohl gerade steckten? Hermine verpasste doch sonst keine Stunde, dass sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich.

Unauffällig zog er unterm Tisch die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, durchsuchte sie und fand beide im Gryffindorturm.

Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, seine beste Freundin und Streberin Numero Uno, Hermine Granger schwänzte eine Schulstunde. Ja, Ron hatte auch was gutes. Mit einem leise gemurmelten Spruch und einem Tipp mit dem Zauberstab verschwand die Schrift wieder und er faltete sie unauffällig wieder zusammen.

Harry versuchte danach dem Unterricht mehr zu folgen, doch wie immer hatte Prof. Binns Erzählweise die einschläfernde Wirkung, der er immer wieder verfiel. Auch dieses Mal sanken seine Augenlieder immer schwerer werdend nach unten, hoben sich erst wieder als er von einem Rawenclaw angestoßen wurde. Die Stunde war beendet, ohne das der schwarzhaarige junge Mann irgendetwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Hoffentlich würde Hermine ihn nicht nach dem Unterrichtsstoff fragen.

Mit gemächlichen Schritten begab er sich anschließend in die große Halle zum Mittagessen, wo er dann die beiden Unterrichtsschwänzer wiedertraf. Hermine hatte immer noch leicht errötete Wangen und an ihrem Hals prangte unübersehbar ein dunkelroter Fleck.

"Hey Ronald Weasley, konntest dich wieder nicht zusammenreißen? Jetzt schau dir mal den Hals deiner Geliebten an, der sieht ja aus, als hätte sie eine Begegnung mit einem Vampir gehabt." lachte Harry seine beiden Freunde an.

Rons Gesichtsfarbe nahm erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit seinen Haaren an und kurzzeitig war kein Ansatz mehr sichtbar.

Dank Hermines liebevollen Schmatzer auf die Wange erhellte sich aber Rons Hautfarbe wieder zu einer natürlichen Hautfarbe.

"Schatz lass dich nicht ärgern."

"Ach Jungs, wenn ihr mit Essen fertig seid, könnten wir doch noch in die Bibliothek gehen, oder? Immerhin haben wir beide..." dabei sah sie Ron scharf an, "... eine gewisse Stunde nachzuholen."

Mit diesen Worten sah sie dann auch Harry an und ein Stöhnen entwich beider Münder.

"Ähm Hermine, also das ist so..." stotterte Harry.

" Ich hab da gerade nicht unbedingt viel mitbekommen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Nun bekam auch Harry Kopf eine übernatürlich gesunde Hautfärbung, "Du kennst doch den Fluch des Binns."

"Kenn ich diesen?" Lauernd sah Hermine zu ihrem Schulfreund, trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.

"Hermine, Süße... Herrje, Ron helfe mir doch mal."

Mit der Zeit bekam der gesamte Tisch diese Unterhaltung zwischen den drei Freunden mit und ein Kichern ging über den gesamten Tisch. Diejenigen, die am Ende des Tisches saßen und diese Unterhaltung nicht ganz mitbekamen, wurden von ihren Nachbarn aufgeklärt.

Zum Glück für die beiden Jungen, verging die Zeit beim Essen und in der anschließenden Bibliothek dann doch so schnell, so dass Hermine keine rechte Zeit mehr blieb, noch weiter mit ihnen zu schimpfen. Schon begaben sie sich Richtung Astronomieturm, wo schon die Slytherins saßen. Schnell suchten sich auch die Anderen einen Platz. Harry begab sich auch erst hinter dem Pärchen, doch war dort der Platz schon besetzt. Mit Herzklopfen und leicht schwitzigen Händen ging Harry langsam auf diesen Tisch zu. Beide Jungen an diesem Tisch hatten es noch nicht mitbekommen. "Öhm, kann ich diese Stunde hier mit sitzen? " Verwundert blickten die beiden Slytherins ihn an. Seid wann war der Held Gryffindors denn schüchtern, das kannten sie ja überhaupt nicht vom Schwarzhaarigen.

Mit einem Kopfnicken gab Draco sein Einverständniss und Harry setzte sich zu den beiden Traummännern der Schule. Draco und Blaise sahen sich mit erhobener Augenbraue kurz an, sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.

Dies würde eine sehr interessante Stunde werden. Auch Draco verspürte ein unbekanntes Herzklopfen, dieser grünäugige Supermann saß eindeutig zu nah bei ihm. Dieser Duft brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und er versteckte sie rasch unter dem Tisch.

Hehehe... Ich weiß ihr wollt jetzt unbedingt wissen wie diese Stunde weitergeht, aber diese Stunde wird im nächsten Kapitel weitererzählt... Augenbrauenwackel

Ich hoffe nur, dass mir der ein oder andere Leser nach diesem Kapitel noch treu bleibt

jetzt auch ganz heftiges Herzklopfen hab

Imurah


	6. Merkur und andere Sterne

Sodele, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sich in Astronomie so alles entwickelt... hehehe...

**Reviewdank:**ich danke_ Amunet, mi-chan, noire, SammyBN, zissy, Pitvansee_und _schu12 _für eure lieben Reviews. Ich würde ja gerne auf jedes einzeln eingehen, aber das würde noch ne Seite mehr beanspruchen und dann würdet ihr auf dieses Chapter noch länger warten. Drum knutsch ich euch nur ganz lieb und freu mich wenn ihr mir weiterhin treu bleibt.

**Betadank:**auch heute wieder bin ich **Severina35** zu unendlichem Dank verpflichtet, denn ohne sie würdet ihr euch vor der Geschichte gruseln, so viele Fehler sind drin

_Chap.6:Merkur und andere Sterne_

"Ähm, Hermine..." flüsterte Ron seiner Freundin zu, "was macht Harry bei den Slytherins?"

"Draco auf dem Tisch vernaschen, was denn sonst!" Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn an. „Dummkopf, siehst du denn nicht, dass sonst nirgendwo mehr was frei ist."

"Vernaschen? Hier während des Unterrichts? Hermine, das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Hermine gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf, "natürlich nicht". Kichernd wandte sie sich wieder dem Unterricht zu.

Nur wegen Ron war sie wieder zu Wahrsagen gegangen, aber da Firenze nun den Unterricht leitete, war er auch nicht mehr so unsinnig, wie davor bei Prof. Trelawney.

Plötzlich stürmte Seamus in dem Raum, abgehetzt entschuldigte er sich bei Prof. Firenze, da er bei Prof. McGonnegal einen Termin gehabt hatte.

Nachdem Firenze abgewunken hatte, schaute er sich im Raum um und sah Harry bei den beiden Slytherins sitzen. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich verwundert. war Harry zum Angriff übergegangen? Dann brauchte er ganz sicher Unterstützung. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln ging auch er zu diesem Tisch herüber und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz.

"Hi Harry, um was geht´s gerade?"

Mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßte er auch Blaise und Draco. Blaise schluckte leicht, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Schwarm so nah bei ihm saß.

"Sterndeutung." murmelte Harry leise.

"Klasse, und das wo ich gerade mal den Mond und die Sonne erkenne."

„Du Harry...? „

„Was?" flüsterte dieser leise.

„Wo liegt der Merkur?"

Verdutzt sah Harry zu Seamus. „Was willst du denn jetzt mit den Merkur?"

„Na hat nicht gerade Firenze was von Merkur erzählt?"

„Ach hat er...?"

Leises Glucksen war am Tisch zu hören, welches von den Slytherins ausging.

Mit einem Aufseufzen wandte er sich an Blaise. "Du Zabini..."

Blaise wandte sich zu ihm um. Mit einem überraschten leisen Aufseufzen blickte er ihn tief in die Augen. 'Shit hat der Slyth braune Augen... puhhh... ich versinke... ok stark bleiben... Seamus bleib standhaft... hallo Erde an Seamus... '

"Was?" Ein spöttisches Grinsen hatte sich auf Blaise Mundwinkel gebildet, schien es ihm doch, als hätte dieser süße Ire den Faden verloren.

„Ich sehe Sterne." Fasziniert starrte Seamus in die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Wie?" Fragend blickte Blaise Seamus an. „Wie was?"

"Du wolltest was von mir."

"Bist du Single?" 'Oh verdammt, was gebe ich da eigentlich von mir... Stop... Zurückspulen und das ganze noch einmal.'

Blaise und Draco lachten laut auf, während Seamus nicht wusste, ob er in das Astloch unter dem Tisch passen würde. Verlegen fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

"Vergesst das eben Gesagte bitte, ich leide zwischendurch an geistiger Umnachtung. Verdammt, warum kommt nie ein passender Fluch der mich trifft, wenn ich ihn brauch". Hochrot im Gesicht wandte er sich von den Beiden weg.

„Ach das kannst du haben, Finnegan". Hochnäsig, wie der Traumprinz Slytherins nun mal war, kam ihm mal wieder ein passender Spruch von den Lippen.

Was er noch nicht kannte, war das Gefühl der Ignoranz, welches der Angesprochene an ihm dann auch praktizierte. "Harry, wie ging der Spruch von wegen Amnesie noch mal?"

„Amnesia." flüsterte Harry ihm gedanklich abwesend leise zu, musste der blonde Slytherin ja nicht unbedingt mitkriegen, doch dieser hatte Ohren wie ein Luchs. Das bekam auch Harry sofort zu spüren, als er einen spitzen Gegenstand im Rücken spürte und das leise Flüstern von Dracos leicht rauer Stimme. „Amnesia."

Mit stocksteifen Rücken und angehaltenem Atem sprang Harry auf und erwartete die Wirkung des Fluches... Doch dieser kam nicht.

Verwundert blickte Harry an sich herunter und anschließend zu Draco. Dieser sah ihn nur mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue an und deutete mit einer Feder unauffällig um sich her. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam immer höher, bis ein leicht süffisantes Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte. Doch mehr kam nicht... Kein lautes Auflachen..., keine spöttische Bemerkung..., kein „dummer Potter"... nur dieses leicht süffisante Grinsen, welches ihm auch noch ungerechter Weise stand.

Seamus, der nichts von alledem mitbekam, sondern immer noch in seinem eigenen Schlamasel feststeckte, rutschte in seiner Verlegenheit unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. 'Oh bitte Merlin, lass mich jetzt den Tag noch einmal erleben..., ich wusste ich hätte heute gar nicht erst aufstehen sollen.' Hätte Blaise ihn nicht festgehalten, wäre er auch noch vom Stuhl gefallen, deutlich spürte er den festen Griff des Braunhaarigen.

"Geht´ s wieder? Und ja, zur Zeit bin ich Single. Wieso, willst mich?"

Wenn möglich wäre Seamus noch röter geworden, sein Mund klappte wie ein Fisch auf und zu.

"Ja..."

Nun war es an Blaise etwas dümmlich aus der Wäsche zu gucken, hatte er doch diesen verrückten Iren nie für so spontan gehalten.

Auch Seamus fragte sich, ob er heute zum Frühstück Veritaserum im Kürbissaft hatte. "Allerdings solltest du das nie erfahren, oh Merlin nun hilf mir doch mal, hol mich von dieser Welt und lass mich vom Mond aus alles beobachten", murmelte er so leise, das der braune Slytherin ihn kaum verstand. Wieder musste er hell auflachen und Finnegan sah ihn geschockt an. 'Hatte er dies eben laut gesagt?'

"Ja hast du". Flüsterte ihm Zabini ins Ohr, der die Frage im Gesicht des Griffyndors erkannte. Er fand es äußerst interessant, dass er im Gesicht des jungen Finnegan, wie in einem offenen Buch lesen konnte. Deutlich sah er das Unwohlsein in den Augen des Anderen und er löste ihn von seiner Qual, indem er sich wieder von ihm abwandte und dem Unterricht lauschte. Nach der Stunde war immer noch Zeit, sich näher damit auseinander zu setzen.

Unbewusst leckte sich der Slytherin leicht über die Unterlippe.

Währenddessen versuchten Harry und Draco den jeweils Anderen wieder soweit zu ignorieren, dass sie halbwegs der Stunde lauschen konnten. Beide fühlten den jeweiligen zu nah bei sich.

Rochen den Duft des Gryffindors, beziehungsweise Slytherins, jede noch so kleine Regung wurde registriert. Beide spürten sie das Rasen ihrer Herzen, schmeckten den trockenen Mund.

‚Was ist nur los mit mir?'

Beide dachten im selben Augenblick das Gleiche.

Unauffällig beobachteten sie sich, immer wenn der eine wegsah, schaute der andere herüber und umgekehrt.

‚Sprich ihn an, Draco.'

‚Sprich mich an, Draco.'

Beide hatten eine leichte Rötung auf den Wangen, welche sie aber mit den unglaublich heißen Temperaturen in diesem Raum begründeten. Als Harry mal wieder unauffällig zu Draco schielte, trafen sich ihre Blicke und ließen sich nicht mehr los. Graublaue Augen versanken in Dunkelgrüne.

Beide hielten unbewusst die Luft an, die Rötung ihrer Wangen nahm noch zu. Stunden schienen zu vergehen.

Der Blick aus den graublauen Augen veränderte sich, wurde weicher, zärtlicher. Die Dunkelgrünen wurden um noch eine Nuance dunkler, gingen schon fast in ein Schwarzgrün über.

Draco blickte fasziniert auf dieses Farbenspiel.

In just diesem Moment stieß Crabbe von hinten gegen Dracos Stuhl, als er mal wieder beim Kippeln umfiel. Der Blickkontakt wurde unterbrochen, da sich der junge Malfoy wutschnaubend wegen der Unterbrechung zu seinem dümmlich dreinschauenden Bodyguard umdrehte, ihn anschnarrte.

Sofort nachdem Draco sich bei seinem absolut strohdummen Laufburschen, denn in diese Position war er soeben gefallen, abreagiert hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um, doch dieser war in ein Buch versunken und hatte ihm zudem den Rücken gewandt.

„Hey Harry... ähh Potter" flüsterte Draco leise zu dem Rücken.

„Hmmm..." Harry traute sich nicht, sich nochmals umzudrehen. Diesen Blick würde er nicht noch einmal überstehen. „Machst du beim freiwilligen Unterricht im Apparieren mit?"

„Hmmm..."

„War das ein ja oder ein nein?"

„Ja."

„Gut..." Draco schmunzelte leicht, er freute sich auf die nächsten Tage und Wochen, wenn er Harry beim Apparieren beobachten konnte.

So wie er sich auch bei jeder Mahlzeit darauf freute, den Schwarzhaarigen am Tisch zu beobachten.

**Ufff, menno, war das eine schwierige Geburt, obwohl, wo ich es mir so nochmals durchlese, klingt es eigentlich ganz leicht geschrieben, warum hab ich jetzt dafür so ewig lang gebraucht?**

**Naja ich hoffe dass das Nächste wieder schneller geht, da ich ja zur Zeit allein im Hause bin, werde ich hoffentlich mehr Zeit haben zum schreiben (Anmerkung von Sev: ß--sie hofft es auch ;-) )**

**Imurah**


End file.
